


浪漫主义

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Past Drug Use, Pining, but it's only weed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安是他对于浪漫的终极答案。





	浪漫主义

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯把他的电影作为情书献给塞巴斯蒂安。

塞巴斯蒂安穿着那身辣的犯罪的皮革制服和克里斯在绿幕前纠缠打斗，屁股蹭着他的大腿根，胳膊被压在他的大腿下，头发蒙住他的下巴，汗水和发胶刺鼻的工业香精的味道让人头疼。  
但是即便是在这种情况下，在周围至少二十几个工作人员目不转睛地盯着他们一举一动、在亚特兰大要烤熟人的天气里、身体因为高强度的工作筋疲力尽的情况下，克里斯依然不可控地勃起了。  
男人勃起。那个在某种意义上象征着男子气概和男性尊严的器官显然在上万年的进化中决定摆脱大脑的控制，闯出自己的天地。于是它在不合时宜的时候勃起，在需要的时候无精打采。此时显然是个非常不适合勃起的时刻。  
导演喊了卡，克里斯像真的注射了血清一样跑得飞快，冲向了厕所。  
衣服已经被汗水浸得湿透了，把阴茎从粘糊糊裤子里解放出来的时候克里斯自己都觉得有些恶心，更不要说他正像个毛躁的中学生在厕所里解决问题，粗糙的摩擦感搞得他自己被疼的呲牙咧嘴，手中的阴茎不但没有要射的迹象反倒软了几分。  
或许让它自己软下去也是个好办法，但偏偏这时候厕所里响起了塞巴斯蒂安的声音。  
“嘿，克里斯你还好吗？大家在等你。”  
他听见塞巴斯蒂安的脚步声越来越近，然后是隔间门板和肉体不轻不响的撞击声，克里斯想塞巴斯蒂安一定是倚靠在门板上了，点着一只脚，吊儿郎当的坏男孩的模样。  
该死的他更硬了。  
“我可以帮你，你知道的。”  
操啊。  
克里斯拉开门，失去支点的塞巴斯蒂安栽倒在他的怀里。男孩从他怀里抬起头，嘴角勾出一个天真又色情的弧度，什么也没说，贴着他的身子慢慢滑到地上，跪在他身前，含住了他的阴茎。  
塞巴斯蒂安的嘴巴湿润滚烫，舌头缠上他顶端的美妙触感令克里斯颤抖，他几乎是下意识地按住塞巴斯蒂安的后脑迫使他吞下更多。他能看到塞巴斯蒂安因为被噎住而泛红的眼角，溢出的泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，克里斯放开他，给他喘息的机会。塞巴斯蒂安用力呼吸了几次，很快又凑上去，就好像他多热爱那玩意似的，他还同时在给自己打手枪，含着克里斯的阴茎对着他的大腿哼哼。这超过了克里斯此生至此最淫乱大胆的性幻想。  
塞巴斯蒂安并不是很有经验，不能完全吞下他的尺寸，牙齿磕到他好几次，但是光光是塞巴斯蒂安给他口交这个场面就足够让他失控，他交代的速度快到称得上羞耻。他射在了塞巴斯蒂安嘴里，他甚至不这么对待他的床伴女友，他知道那玩意尝起来有多恶心，但是他射在了塞巴斯蒂安嘴里。他在他嘴里失控。  
“操你的——”塞巴斯蒂安被呛得直咳嗽，“你他妈的下次提前通知行吗，我都给你呛软了。”  
克里斯说好，说抱歉。但他不知道塞巴斯蒂安所说的下次是指什么。  
从厕所出来克里斯的腿还略微打颤。拍摄还远没有结束，他该怎么和塞巴斯蒂安拍对手戏，知道那双眼睛曾大胆地直白地下流地注视过他，知道知道塞巴斯蒂安那张漂亮的嘴巴曾吞吐过他的阴茎。  
你完蛋了。克里斯想，你搞砸了一切。  
他们回到片场，却没有任何大家正在等他回来拍摄的样子。  
“哦，我可不算撒谎。”小骗子冲他眨眨眼睛，“罗素订的披萨到了，你要是再晚点可没有午餐吃了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安抛下他去拿最后几块披萨，克里斯看着他，不知该哭还是该笑。

虽说这不值得骄傲鼓吹，但是在好莱坞偶尔和火辣的同事搞一搞也不是那么少见的事。  
这事就跟飞叶子一样，起始于无法抵挡的好奇心与诱惑，以为可以一飞升天告别尘世烦恼，结果只是清醒后更深的恐慌和病态的成瘾。  
克里斯年轻的时候被人带着飞了一次叶子，再加上足以淹死人的酒精，第二天的后遗症差点让克里斯把自己的脑袋拧下来，血管砰砰地跳，仿佛随时要炸开，每块地砖都在跳舞，耳边是嘈杂的人群，他们说：“你要死啦，克里斯·埃文斯，你会死的。”[1]  
带他飞叶子的人彻底被克里斯拉进了人生的黑名单。难道他要把自己也拉进黑名单吗？没有用的啦，他每天在心里唾弃自己一万次，还是要顶着这副皮囊，露出8颗牙的标准假笑被闪光灯亮瞎眼睛啊。  
他恨透了大麻，塞巴斯蒂安却是他的瘾。  
无趣的失败者们会说“喜欢”不过是一些化学物质迷惑了你的傻逼大脑。克里斯是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，他的傻逼大脑不相信化学。  
《before we go》每一页都有塞巴斯蒂安的影子，每一句对白都是对他的示爱。就一晚，让夜幕成为他们的伪装，在霓虹夹道中携手冒险，在黎明破晓前相爱。  
他前前后后在纽约呆了近两个月，却始终没有那个勇气给塞巴斯蒂安打个电话问问有没有什么酒吧在镜头里会看起来很棒。  
纽约冬夜的寒风让他想起塞巴斯蒂安，Alice Eve的一根抬头纹会让他想起塞巴斯蒂安，可唯独塞巴斯蒂安不在这，他甚至永远也不会看到这部絮絮叨叨的爱情片。  
“你要还想在这行混下去就把你的行为举止收一收。”公关在车上，在红毯拍照前一遍遍地跟他强调，克里斯也听的烦躁，满口答应着。但是他还是把那孩子拉进怀里拥抱，摸一摸他的胸口，称赞他的西装选择，在镜头前搂着他留下无数影像。  
说他是傻，是叛逆，是大无畏，都不对。克里斯只是想塞巴斯蒂安了。  
离开纽约之前，克里斯约塞巴斯蒂安出来喝酒。  
“我导演了电影，你知道吗？”克里斯已经醉的差不多了，塞巴斯蒂安也好不到哪去。  
塞巴斯蒂安举着杯子，眨眨眼睛，花了好几秒才摇摇头。  
“我们花了，额，一个月，在纽约拍的。然后我又用imovie，你知道imovie，你是个果粉啊，反正imovie超好用的啊。”  
塞巴斯蒂安应和着点头，谁也不知道他到底听进去多少。  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“嗯？”  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“我在。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“我听着呢。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”克里斯突然像受了委屈似的撅起嘴，抓着塞巴斯蒂安的手不放，掐得塞巴斯蒂安酒都醒了两分，“Seb，纽约冬天的凌晨真的好冷。”  
塞巴斯蒂安知道。  
“电影的名字呢？”  
克里斯看着塞巴斯蒂安，又忽然低下头去：“你知道我真的烂透了。真的，烂透了。理查德科林莱特可能要告我了。侵权什么的。”  
“我会给你交保释金的啦，快点告诉我啊，烂人。”  
“很俗套的爱情故事啦。”克里斯说，“他们在纽约相遇，Alice的角色错过了回波士顿的末班车，Nick，我的角色，陪她度过了一个晚上什么的。他们各有放不下的人，但是经过这一晚，也许，我也不好说啦，也许会放下过去走到一起，你懂的，这些俗套的爱情故事套路。”  
“《before we go》。”他突然说，“她叫《before we go》。”  
然后是沉默。背景音乐震得人耳鸣。  
塞巴斯蒂安的手还在他的手掌里，湿润柔软，克里斯攥着他，好像他的人生都在这了。  
不要再说了，别毁了这一切，给他一个吻吧。[2]  
然后他吻了他。  
如果是一本爱情小说，克里斯会形容那一刻像是洪水猛兽汹汹而来，像是海啸，是地震，世界在他们脚边坍陷、毁灭，没有太阳，也没有遥远宇宙深处传来的古老的星光，只剩下他们和一个吻。  
如果是他的电影，克里斯会用暖金色调和轻缓的钢琴独奏来渲染这一幕的氛围，天鹅绒一般柔软，是个迤逦又脆弱的梦境。  
可是现实里只有昏暗的灯光，包厢门外透进来的噪音和塞巴斯蒂安柔软嘴唇上的混合酒精的味道。即便如此，克里斯还是觉得这一刻浪漫得无可救药。因为对方是塞巴斯蒂安。塞巴斯蒂安是他对于浪漫的终极答案。  
一吻结束，塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛半眯，双唇微张，像是还没有明白到底发生了什么或者是还没有从那个吻里回过神，看上去迷茫而脆弱。克里斯想再亲吻他一千遍一万遍。  
但他没有。事实上他像个懦夫一样逃走了。在美队三拍摄之前他们有一年时间来逃避、遗忘，或是想出一个比“酒后乱性”更好的借口，所以情况还没有那么糟，对吧？

最初几个月克里斯几乎相信他们真的做到了，他们和过去一样进行密集艰难的训练，围观神盾局剧组和卡特特工剧组的dubsmash大战，抱怨亚特兰大的天气，对自己拆解后性感骚包的制服大惊小怪。  
到柏林之后，他们终于有了一两天的休息。克里斯收到塞巴斯蒂安的短信，写着，“这电影没你说的那么烂啊。”  
克里斯回给他一串问号。  
“你的电影啊，大导演。”  
操。  
恐慌在胸口迅速堆积，他缩在酒店的地板上，抖得像个坏掉的儿童玩具。  
人生便是由一系列的偶然与巧合铺成的单行线，既无从对比，又无法重来。但是克里斯常常回想那一刻，如果他没有打开门让塞巴斯蒂安进来，也许境况会有所不同，毕竟历史上没有什么爱情故事是从厕所间的一个口交开始的。这样也许他在一年前就能鼓起勇气告诉他那电影是献给他的，那些拙劣、天真、大无畏，都是献给他的。  
他到底也没有回复塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安没有再提起，也没有表现出任何不同。克里斯过得提心吊胆，工作反而成了解脱。在戏里他可以肆无忌惮地爱塞巴斯蒂安。  
杀青派对上塞巴斯蒂安专门找了调酒师为每一位演员甚至替身们都定制了一款鸡尾酒。他的甜蜜与周到让克里斯感觉像是又一次重新爱上他，像是被灼伤，烈火烧过的灼热和疼痛便久久的停留在那里，又或者是他的一部分被留在了那火焰中。  
某个时刻塞巴斯蒂安主动向他走来，脚步有些虚，神志似乎还是清醒。  
“嘿。”塞巴斯蒂安笑着跟他打招呼，“玩得开心吗？”  
“当然。”克里斯举起酒杯示意，“酒水棒呆了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安低下头，被称赞他总是有些害羞，“这几位调酒师都是最棒的。你知道，你可以带一份酒单回去，上面有写配方，你可以自己回家做。”  
“哦，真的？那太棒了，我一直想着带一份回去做纪念。毕竟不是经常有人会用你的名字命名一款酒。”  
“弗兰克，拜托，拿一份酒单给我。”趁着这中间的空隙，塞巴斯蒂安继续说，“你喜欢你自己尝起来的味道吗？”  
靠，他是开了个黄腔吗？克里斯难以置信地看着他，后者挑起了眉毛，坏坏的神情和过去一模一样。克里斯权衡了一下，不认为他们现在适合这种露骨的调情，便说他喜欢那酒的味道，正好这时候弗兰克带着一份酒单过来了，终于将他们从这场尴尬的谈话中拯救出来。  
塞巴斯蒂安把酒单递给他，说，“告诉你一个秘密好不好。”  
“什么？”  
“我...”塞巴斯蒂安凑近他的耳朵，热气呼在克里斯的耳朵和脖子上，“过两周要去NASA了。”  
“什么？！”  
“恩哼。”塞巴斯蒂安一条胳膊支在吧台上，脑袋骄傲地仰起来。  
“靠，酷毙了！”  
“我会给你看照片和视频的，我们下个月不是要一起去漫展嘛。”  
“seb，我爱死你了。”  
说句公道话，克里斯并不是那个意思。爱可以是多种多样的，家人，朋友，恋人，可以是山盟海誓永远忠贞，也可以只是一个表达方式，情绪上头的口不择言。克里斯一天可以送出十份这种类型的爱，所以他没有纠正自己，只是全部的神经都紧绷着等着塞巴斯蒂安的回答。  
眼前的男人慢慢勾起嘴角，轻轻地叹息：“我知道。”

花了三天和无数次妈妈的吼叫才让克里斯找到整理行李的精力和耐心。那本薄薄的酒单就同他带去的几本书放在一起。  
一手捧着本晦涩难懂的书，一手端着一杯上好的酒，像个行走的好莱坞富豪cliche。克里斯为了脑海中这个画面笑了起来。所需的材料都近在手边，为什么要错过一个绝好的玩笑？  
克里斯相信自己的原料储备足够做出那酒单中的几款鸡尾酒，便带着它兴奋地小跑去迷你吧。他一项项条目看过去，搜寻适合的配方，猛然看见写着自己名字的那一页纸张右下角赫然写着“TURN OVER”。

克里斯颤抖着翻过页，眼泪滴在塞巴斯蒂安的字迹上。

“如果，你有一天偶然来到纽约。”[3]

**Author's Note:**

> 1.据说抽大麻后会引起强烈焦虑  
2.来自《before we go》  
3.写到后面用《不能承受的生命之轻》找的灵感。Don’t judge me I have no shame.  
解释下就是before we go里两个角色的故事是源于一系列的偶然与巧合，从某种意义上来说seb和克里斯也是。所以在脑补里，bwg最后nick很有可能给brooke写了那句话。而后来seb也给克里斯写了。就，soulmates嘛。算了。我好废。


End file.
